In the prior art, a television broadcasting station, a production house and so on have retained a tape on which a broadcasting program is recorded by using the same tape as an original source tape and the same format.
Therefore, if different formats are employed, video tape recorders (VTRs) and their peripheral equipments of many kinds corresponding to the original formats must be prepared for the archiving of keeping the source tape retained for reproduction, and must always be maintained.
Some of such equipments are old type ones which are difficult to be maintained. For example, a type-B VTR is one of such equipments.
Since such archiving requires the tapes which are as much as the source tapes, a sufficient retention place used for retaining the tapes must be prepared.
In such conventional archiving system, since the archiving is carried out by using the same tape as the source tape and the same format, there is then the disadvantage that if different formats are employed, video tape recorders and their peripheral equipments of many kinds corresponding to the original formats must be prepared for the archiving of keeping the source tape retained for reproduction, and must always be maintained.
In the conventional archiving system, since its archiving requires the tapes which are as much as the source tapes, a sufficient retention place used for retaining the tapes must be prepared.